


Until I Can't Breathe

by SmugdenSugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his release from prison, Aaron had high hopes of leaving the past in the past, but when Chas suffers from a breakdown how will Aaron be able to hold it to together for his family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Can't Breathe

* * *

The past few months had been hard for himself and the rest of the Dingles. With Chas suffering from a small break down after Aaron went to jail to serve the rest of his suspended sentence and with the appeals process to get Aaron out of prison to help his mother and then eventually getting out again on probation, things were looking up for a while.Aaron was hoping that he and his family would be able to enjoy a peaceful holiday season. With the tensions between the Sugdens and the Dingles settling once the attempted murder charges were dropped against Aaron due to Robert, things had seemed to be getting back to normal, Chas seemed to be doing better but that was until the past week. Many including Aaron had notice Chas acting strange, like constantly in distress, she was jumpy and having a hard time keeping track of what was going on, she played it off as not getting enough sleep, but it was clear it was something more. Aaron made his way into the backroom to find his mum standing in the kitchen, “Wh...why … why is this happening again?” He could here Chas tearfully muttered out as he approached her.

“Mum?” Aaron questioned softly.

“Why…”

“Mum, what’s happened?” Aaron questioned once more as he moved closer.

“I can’t… I can’t do this again.”

“Can’t do what? Just tell me what’s happened.” Aaron continued as he went to reach for the glass the she had in her hand. She wrenched back, “Don’t touch me.”

“Are you hurt…” Aaron stated reaching again for her.

“Get away from me.”

“Mum, calm down, it’s okay.”

‘No, no, NO! I CAN’T!” she screamed out with a flood of tears falling, she began backing away from her son.

“Mum, calm down… you need to listen to me… everything is okay, I’m here…”

“No, no… stop.”Chas stated before smashing the glass against Aaron’s left temple causing him to stumble backwards falling to the ground.She then quickly made her way around her dazed son who was still on the ground moaning in pain and made her way out the house threw the side door. Twenty minutes had passed when Aaron came around. 

“Mu… Mum?” Aaron muttered out feeling wetness on his head. He reached up to his forehead and pulled back to see blood on his finger tips. “Mum!” he called out louder this time as he rose to his feet. Once on his feet he stumbled his way towards the pub. “Mum.” he stated making his way from the backroom to be met by Diane and Marlon.

“Oh my God, Aaron.” Diane stated a the site of the younger man.

“Diane, have you seen me mum?”

“Aaron, you’re bleeding.” Marlon added.

“Thank you I know! Have you seen her or not?!” Aaron angrily asked once more.

“No, Love. Can’t say I have.” Diane responded.

 Aaron pushed passed Diane and Marlon slightly stumbling has he passed. 

“Aaron, what’s happen?” Marlon stated as he caught Aaron. 

Aaron pushed him away and continued his way around the bar, “Don’t worry about it.” he stated.

“Aaron?” Diane called out.

“Look, just call me if me mum shows up.” Aaron stated before making his way out of the pub. Aaron made his way completely out looking up and down the street in hopes of sighting Chas.He made his way to the tables and dug his phone from his pocket. “Oh come on!” he stated as he tried to focus his eyes on his phone. “Damn it.” he stated out in frustration. He quickly reached for the table as he began to feel light headed once more. “Aaron?!” He heard Vic call out with concern. He turned, leaned up against the table and then looked up to see Robert, Adam and Vic making their way over to him. “Mate, what happened to you .” Adam asked.

“Oh God, Aaron, are you okay?” Vic stated at the sight of the blood.

“I’m fine!” Aaron nearly yelled. “I just.. I just need to find me mum.” he added pushing off the table but his legs failed him causing fall him into Robert.

“You’re not going anywhere, you can barely stand.” Robert pointed out helping Aaron stay up right.

“I’m fine, I swear, I need to call Cain…” Aaron muttered trying with all his strength to stay upright.Adam pulled out his phone, “I’ll call Cain for ya. Just sit down, Mate, before you hurt yourself even more.” Adam stated dialing Cain’s number.

“I’ll go get the first aid kit.” Vic stated before heading into the pub.

“Cain, you need to get down to the Woolpack now… It’s Aaron.”

Ten minutes had passed when Cain pulled up in his BMW to see Robert applying pressure to Aaron’s wound. He quickly threw his car into park and got out. “What the hell is going on?” Cain asked as he approached the four. 

“Cain…” Aaron muttered out.

“We found him like this... “ Vic began explaining, “ all bloody going on about him having to find Chas.”

“Chas?” Cain asked now even more concerned. “Aaron.”

“Mum’s missing.” Aaron stated now making eye contact.

“What do you mean she’s missing. What’s happened.”

“I came home for lunch she was in the kitchen… she was going on about something,asking why is this happening again.”

“Why was what happening?” Cain asked.

“I don’t know when I tried to calm her down she got me with a glass that she had in her hand and then she took off.”

“How long ago was that?” Cain asked. 

Aaron check the time, “Maybe a half hour ago.”

“You need that looked at.” Cain stated looking at the wound.

“What I need to do is find Mum.” Aaron stated pushing past Robert trying to get up once more but once again his body failed him.

“You’re not going to be any use to Chas in this state.” Cain stated helping Aaron sit back down.

“He’s right, Mate.” Adam added.

“Me and Robert can take Aaron to the hospital to get checked out, Adam you go with Cain and search for Chas.” Vic stated.

“Not a chance.” Cain stated at the thought of Robert being alone with his nephew.

“Would you rather him be with you searching for Chas?” Vic questioned pointing at Robert.

Cain didn’t respond.

“There you go…” She stated before turning her attention to Adam. “I have my phone on just call when you have any news.” She stated as Robert helped Aaron up throwing Aaron’s arm over his shoulder she then made her way on the other side to even him out. 

“Cain, what the hell is going on?” Adam asked as the two watched Vic, Aaron, and Robert make their way to Robert’s car.

“I don’t know but we need to find Chas and make sure she’s okay.”

Robert open the back passenger side door so Aaron could get in, “Just lay down.” Robert told Aaron as he went to get in the car. Aaron only nodded his head in response. Aaron sled in and moved into a laying position tucking his feet in the process. Robert closed the door as Vic made her way into the front passenger seat, he then made his way around to the driver side and got in. As he shut the door he heard Aaron grunt out in pain, “Aaron, you alright?” Robert questioned.

“Fine, my head’s just killing me.”

“Try to hang on, we’ll be at the hospital shortly.” Vic added as she fastened her seatbelt. Robert did the same after starting his car up. They had been driving for no more the three minutes when Aaron quickly sat up. 

“Aaron, what’s wrong?” Robert questioned looking back at him from the rear view mirror.”

“Stop the car.” Aaron muttered.

“We’re almost to the hospital.” Vic stated.

“Stop the car!”

Robert pulled over, before Robert could get the car into park, Aaron had pushed the door open and began throwing up. After being sick, Aaron slowly sat up looking even more pale than he had before. Robert quickly got out and made his way into the back seat, “Aaron, look at me…”

Aaron looked over, eyes slightly glazed.

“Aaron, can you hear me?” Robert questioned, Aaron didn’t respond. “Just lay down, Mate.” Robert stated. Aaron slowly moved into a laying position resting his head on Robert’s lap. Just then Vic got out of the car and made her way to the driver seat closing Robert’s door in the process. 

“Vic, what are you doing?” he asked as Vic got into the car.

“Driving.”

“You haven’t got a license.”

“Well do you have a better plan we’re nearly a two minutes away from the hospital.” Vic stated throwing the car into drive. Aaron grabbed onto Robert’s leg slightly. “Shh, it’s okay we’re almost there.” Robert stated placing his hand on Aaron’s forehead. Within a couple of minutes,Vic pulled up outside the emergency entrance. She got out of the car and open Robert’s door. “We need help!” She yelled out as Robert made his way out helping Aaron out in the process. Two nurses came running out, “Get a wheelchair.” one stated to the other. “What’s your name, Hun?” the older woman asked helping Robert support Aaron.

“His name is Aaron Livesy.” Robert responded.

“Mr. Livesy, can you hear me?” the nurse asked.

Aaron nodded in response.

“Has he lost consciousness at all?” the nurse asked Vic and Robert.

“He did earlier on the way here.” Robert stated.

“How long?

“Maybe a minute, if that.” Robert responded.

“Aaron, my name is Lauren, can you tell me how this happened?” 

“I got… pint glass.” Aaron stated trying to steady his breathing.

“You got hit with a pint glass?”

“Yeah,”

“How are you feeling, right now?”

‘Kind of dizzy.” Aaron admitted.

“Alright, Hun, you’re in safe hands.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed when Roberta and Vic had left with Aaron, Adam and Cain had split up through the village with no luck. 

“Any luck up at Zac and Lisa’s?” Cain asked as Adam and him met once more outside the Woolpack.

“No, they said they’ll keep an eye out for her though.”

“You heard anything about Aaron?” 

“Vic texted a couple of minutes ago. Aaron’s with the Doctor now, apparently it’s a slightconcussion, and he’s getting stitches for the cut.”

‘He’s okay though.”

“Yeah, I told her we’d be around as soon as we find Chas.”

“Let’s hope she’s okay.” Cain stated.

“What’s going on with her?” Adam asked. “I mean it’s not like her to do something like this.”

“She’s having another breakdown.”

“She’s had one before?”

Cain nodded, “That’s how we were able to get Aaron out of jail after the attempted murder charge was dropped.”

“That was like two months ago how the hell did you hide that from everyone.”

“People want to see what they want to see, Adam. Everyone saw her as the mother of a monster…”

“Why didn’t you get her help.”

“Look I don’t have to explain myself. The important thing right now is to find Chas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly seven hours had passed and still no word from Cain or Adam about Chas had come, Vic had stepped out of the room to call Adam.

“Rob… Robert.” Aaron muttered out after waking up.

“I’m here.” Robert stated making his way out of the chair he was sitting on and over to Aaron 

“Where am I?” he questioned slightly confused.

“In the hospital.”

Aaron sighed in realization of what had happened, “Right, I was hoping it was just a nightmare.”

“Afraid not.” Robert stated, “How are you feeling by the way?”

“A little better, my head is still killing me though.” 

“I can get the nurse if you…”

“No… no I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise, what time is it anyways?”

Robert checked his watch, “quarter past midnight.”

“Any word on my mum?”

“Vic’s on the phone with Adam now, but the last I heard nothing.”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“I’m sure, she’s okay.” Robert stated trying to reinsure the younger man.

“Yeah.”

“She’ll turn up… I mean wait until she hears I’m here with you alone. I’m sure there will be a pint glass with my name all over it.”

A small smile appeared on Aaron’s face.

“Is that a smile I see.”

“Only because I know it’s true.”

“Seriously, though, your mum’s a fighter, she’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, let’s hope.”

Before the two could say anymore they were interrupted by the doctor. “Well look who's up.” the woman stated grabbing Aaron’s chart from the foot of the bed.

“Just woke up, actually.” Aaron stated sitting up slightly. 

“That’s good news, you need your rest. Any pain?”

“Just a small headache.”

“I’ll see if I can get you something for that. Right need to ask you a couple of questions if you’re up to it.”

“Go for it.”

“What is your name?”

“Aaron Livesy.”

“Ta, and your date of birth”

“The 5th of January 1992.”

“Good, and what is today’s date?”

“9th of December 2015.”

“Good, and last one, do you remember why you’re here?”

“I have a slight concussion from being bottled over the head with a pint glass.”

“Memory is good. I’d say you be able to go home in the morning.”

“Any chance it could be sooner?” Aaron questioned. 

“Never patient you.” Robert stated as he took a seat back in the chair.

“I need to get out and help with the search.”

“No, what you need to do is rest.”

“I’ll rest when I know she’s okay.”

“You’re such a stubborn child sometimes, the whole Dingle clan plus Andy and Adam are out looking for her. You need to just take care of yourself.”

“Your boyfriend is right.” the doctor said to Aaron as she finished writing down her notes.

“whoa, he’s.. we’re not… dating.” Aaron stammered. 

“Oh, sorry I just assumed, you two remind me a lot of my brother and his husband, Kevin isn’t much of a patient himself always moving even when he needs to be resting.”

“He and I aren’t dating.” Aaron reiterated. 

“It’s a shame I think you two would make a cute couple.” she stated before leaving the two a lone. Before Aaron or Robert could say anything, Vic came running in, “They found her.” she stated.

“Chas?” Robert questioned.

Vic nodded.

“Is she okay?” Aaron asked.

“Physically yeah, they’re bringing her here to get checked out.”

“Where did they find her?” Aaron asked.

“Up at Cain and Moria’s, she said she was looking for you said you’d gone missing.”

“But she’s okay?”

“Yeah.” Vic stated reassuring him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


A half hour passed when Cain made his way into Aaron’s room. Robert, Vic and Adam had already made there way home leaving Aaron alone.

“Cain.” Aaron stated at the sight of his uncle.

“Nice outfit.” Caincommented on the hospital gown Aaron was wearing.

“You’re so funny.” Aaron statedsarcastically.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, how’s mum?”

“She’s sleeping.”

“Where is she?”

“They’ve admitted her.”

“Does she remember anything?”

“All she said is that she thought you were missing.”

“Can I see her?”

Cain was hesitant, “You need to rest.”

“Cain.”

“Two minutes and then you’re back here.” Cain stated as he unhooked Aaron from the machine and helping him out of bed. “You okay to walk by yourself?”

“Yeah.” Aaron said straightening up. The two made there way down the hallway around a corner before reaching Chas’s room,

 “Aaron, before you go in… Your mum she’s… she’s kind of out of it. She doesn’t even remember attacking you.”

“What have the doctors said?”

“They think she’s suffering from PTSD. They reckon it was set on do to her being near Sugden when he was shot.”

“She’s going to be okay, though?”

“They want to keep her in for a couple of days to keep an eye on her.” Cain explained. “Just try not to upset her.” Aaron made his way into the room to find Chas laying in bed staring off into space.

“Mum?” Aaron questioned.

“Aaron, Love.” She stated at the sight of her son. “You’ve been hurt…” She added seeing the bandage on his forehead. She tried to get out of bed.

“I’m okay, Mum, I swear.” Aaron stated stopping her.

“I know something bad had happened, I saw all the broken glass at home … I knew you were in trouble.” She said placing her hand over the bandage.

“I’m not any more… I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“If anything were to happen to you… if I lost you I don’t know what I’d do.” Chas stated.

“Same.” Aaron only responded.

“Are you going home?”

“No, I’ve been admitted over night.”

“Why?”

“I have a slight concussion… accident at the yard.” He lied.

“Oh Love, you need to be more careful.”

“I know.”

“You say you know yet…” 

“Mum, don’t start.” Aaron stated with a sad smile. 

“Love, come ‘ere.” Chas stated pulling Aaron into a hug.

“I love you, Mum.”

“I love you, too, Son.”

“I need to get back.” Aaron stated pulling away from the hug.

“Okay,”

“I’ll be back later, after they release me.”

“Your such a good son, worrying about you’re mother like this.” Chas stated.

“Get some rest.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com  
> http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/138284506892/not-saying-im-going-to-stop-writing-any-of-them


End file.
